


Goal Oriented

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KHRfest prompt:I-9 Yamamoto/Gokudera-Goal Oriented; "He knows exactly what he wants"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal Oriented

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

[khr_fest](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/khr_fest)  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Goal Oriented  
Series: Kateikyou Hitman Reborn!  
Characters/Pairings: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, 8059  
Warnings: None  
Words: 700  
Notes: KHRfest prompt:I-9 Yamamoto/Gokudera-Goal Oriented; "He knows exactly what he wants"

  
He knows exactly what he wants and that is what scares you about him the most.

That he doesn't hesitate to go after it and that when he decides he wants something nothing short of unconsciousness or death will stop him from getting it.

When he decides that what he wants most of all right now is you, you don't know how to cope with that.

You still remember the look in his eyes from that future you don't want to think about. The one that he gets when he fights (or plays ball). The one overflowing with confidence that says that even when the odds are stacked towering against him, he knows that he'll win.

A week after you return to the past, he corners you on your way home from school and drags you away from the Tenth who only smiles and tells you to have fun (if you hadn't been so flustered by the whole situation you would have denied the possibility of that happening vehemently) and continues on his way.

Before you reach your apartment he stops and there's that look and you can't look away. Even though you think that lighting a cigarette would take the edge off the moment and make you far less nervous that you are, you can't look through your bag to find your pack and lighter.

"What the fuck is your problem idiot? Why'd you have to take me away from the Tenth?" You manage, barely around the lump in your throat.

"Haha...." That laugh that makes you want to kick babies and he reaches back to rub his head. "Well...there's been something I've been meaning to tell you...For a while and I thought that maybe I should wait until we got back home..."

"So spit it out." He frowns and takes a breath and there's that look stopping you from doing anything but staring at him. You freeze because you're not used to it being turned on you and so you don't move a muscle when he steps closer.

You don't move with he slides a hand into your hair and and arm around your waist to pull you close and you don't move when he kisses you. Firmly,unyielding and unhesitatingly.

You move when he pulls back though. With that goddamn grin that says that he's fucking won something (again) and it makes you want to smack him.

He doesn't look all that shocked when you do.

"Haha! Well, I guess you got the point then...and that was your answer." He still hasn't dropped that damn look so you tear your gaze away and finally light that damn cigarette, taking a drag with shaking fingers.

"...What...what the hell are you talking about. I don't know what the hell you're trying to tell me and I haven't answered anything! Is this some sort of joke or something?"

"No! It's not a joke at all! I'm trying to tell you that I like you!"

Neither of you says anything for a moment and you close your eyes as you think of a way to respond.

To the fact that he's obviously confused and that you should really hit him again before he decides to do something stupid but the only think you can think to say about it is: "So...what do you want to do about it?"

"...Haha...excuse me?" He had been preparing for the hit and you know and the thought makes you smirk as you take one last drag from the half-finished cig and drop it to the group, putting it out with your heel.

"I ashed you what you want to do about it. You kiss me and tell me you fucking like me so, what do you want to do about it.

"Haha..." And this time he's moving before you can even get another jeer in, grabbing your wrist and tugging you to him, your lips meeting half way and you definitely do not let him take advantage just because he made the first move.

You give back as good as you get and you love that look of shock that crosses his face when you reach down to palm his ass in the middle.

You're a pretty goal oriented person yourself. 

_  
**KHRfest Round Three; Prompt I-9**   
_


End file.
